User blog:THEJJRAT/Me characters
Ye Glue Man Name: Gabe "The Glue Man" Degrossi Age: 57. Glueman Gender: Male. Occupation: Professional wrestler and superhero. Appearance: He's tall, ripped, and made of glue. He had a pointy head, and wears only pants and a blue cape. Personality: Glue Man is a troubled, broken figure, who hides his true feelings behind a lovable smile. He acts like a stereotypical Silver Age superhero, usually to appeal to the kids and sell Glue Man action figures. Likes: Wrestling, fighting crime, basketball, pizza rolls Dislikes: Byeahs, glue factories, villains, orange gummy bears Powers/Abilities: Glue Man is incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat and wrestling. He has impressive stamina, as he was a former basketball player. His body is somewhat durable, as it's made of glue. He can produce globs of sticky goo from his wrists. Sexuality: Straight Love interest(s): None for now. Japanese Spider-Man Name: Takuya "Japanese Spider-Man" Yamashiro Age: 21 Gender: Male Occupation: Vigilante Appearance: Has a crappy Spider-Man outfit he bought from Party City. Personality: He's a brave, brooding vigilante who will do anything to protect the innocent. He acts similar to that of a Power Ranger if they were in a gritty reboot. He can be goofy at times, due to the shard in his spine slowly turning him senile. Likes: Spiders, bacon, spaghetti, printers, trash cans Dislikes: Birds, steak, ramen, villains, trash compactors Powers: He has superhuman strength, stamina, durability, and reflexes. He has the ability to wallcrawl, and "spider sense". However, his powers are weakened by a small shard of JapaneseSpidermanite that got lodged into his spine. He has a spider bracelet, that dispenses his suit, spider string, and spider nets. He left his UFO and mech at home, though. Sexuality: Straight Love interests: He was in love with his megazord merch thing. ¥Man Name: ¥Man 630-03482553em-super-hero-in-chefs-whites-preparing-food-on-a-barbecue-stock-photo Age: 43 Gender: Male Occupation: Part time vigilante and full-time chef Appearance: His suit, that was fastened onto his skin after a terrible accident in a sushi factory. Personality: A hardened Onion War of 1912 veteran, he is a quiet man who likes to keep to himself. He protects the innocent, due to a promise he made to a dying soldier during the war. He also loves cooking. Likes: Cooking, currency, sausages, garlic powder, spaghetti, Chef Boyardee, rice Dislikes: Mobsters, onion powder, steak sauce, killers, war criminals Powers: He has the ability to generate Japanese currency from his hands, which can daze the enemy long enough so he can beat them up with his fists of fury. He wields a gun that can shoot an unholy mixture of various hotsauces and steak sauces, which is great for blinding enemies. He has military training in hand-to-hand combat, climbing, military tactics, firearm training, power armor training, and whatever else you expect from a soldier. He also uses a rolling pin as a melee weapon. He has a utility belt that contains various sauces, spices, explosives, and monerangs (razer sharp shurikens painted to look like dollar bills). Edit: he's gay because I forgot idea dump *A clone trooper who has the ability to turn objects into ice cold bottles of Pepsi with his left eye **Weakness is wrist rockets *A TF2 soldier who can generate functioning, fully-staffed Zaxby's buildings by screaming the American anthem. He wields a solid gold battle axe, that is shaped and painted to look like the American flag (think a straight razor but the whole thing is gold and the square blade part is the flag) *A broc flower farmer in NCR salvaged power armor, who wields a Pip-Boy 2000, a tire iron, an electro-suppressor, a 10mm sub machine gun, and a pulse rifle (Tactics). He owns a majestic mustache, made from the hair of dead brahmin, that can shoot Death Star lasers, but only when he's in the Fallout universe and if he has had a cheeseburger recently. Has a pet Floater. **Can open a portal to another dimension, that consists entirely of fields of broc flower and roaming deathclaws, and the occasional Starbucks. Category:Blog posts